


Knowledge of Mothers

by Goldpeaches



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldpeaches/pseuds/Goldpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill for the hobbit-kink prompt: "Dis says goodbye to Fíli and Kíli before they leave for The Shire and is all strong and brave, but as soon as they are out of sight, she breaks down crying, because HER BABIES!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge of Mothers

Dís engulfs Fíli and Kíli in a hug and breathes in their scent for the last time in a long while. She has never been apart from them for more than a few days and while she approves of Thorin’s quest in general, she just can’t see why her boys have to join in. It is, however, not up to her to stop them.

She pulls back and looks at her two beautiful, perfect boys.

“Make sure you do what Thorin tells you to do.” She takes Fíli’s face in her hands. “Make sure your brother follows the rules and doesn’t get into too much trouble.” She then turns to Kíli, repeating the gesture. “And _you_ make sure your brother breaks a few rules and has some fun.”

There is no cheeky reply from either boy, just nods.

“I love you both so much.” She kisses them both on the forehead and wishes this moment didn’t have to end. 

“We love you too,” her princes say in unison, voices quiet and rough with emotion. They mount their ponies and Dís can feel her chest tighten.

“Now,” she says and forces herself to smile, because she doesn’t want the last memory the boys have of her to be sad. “Take back our home. Take back Erebor!”

She watches as the ponies take her boys away, waving and smiling, while the lump in her throat grows so big, it almost chokes her. She falls to her knees the second the ponies disappear around a bend in the road. She cannot stop the sobs that break out of her or the tears that fall to the ground. 

“Nooo,” she cries. “My babies!” She is a mother and as a mother it is her right to mourn the loss of her children. She knows that she won’t see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original prompt here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17979678#t17979678


End file.
